pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Sayers Ellis
Thomas Sayers Ellis is an African-American poet, photographer, and academic. Life Youth and education Ellis was raised in Washington, D.C.Thomas Sayers Ellis, Beltway Poetry Quarterly 7:3 (Summer 2006). Web. and attended Paul Laurence Dunbar High School. In 1988 he co-founded The Dark Room Collective in Cambridge, Massachusetts, an organization that celebrated and gave greater visibility to emerging and established writers of color.Academy of American Poets > A Brief Guide to the Dark Room Collective Ellis received his M.F.A. from Brown University in 1995. Career Ellis is an assistant professor of creative writing at Sarah Lawrence CollegeSarah Lawrence College > Graduate Studies in Writing Faculty in Yonkers, New York, and a core faculty member of the Lesley University Low Residency MFA Program in Cambridge, Massachusetts. He previously taught as an associate professor at Case Western Reserve University in Cleveland. His poems have appeared in magazines such as AGNI[http://www.bu.edu/agni/authors/T/Thomas-Sayers-Ellis.html AGNI Online > Author Bibliography: Thomas Sayers Ellis] Callaloo, Grand Street, Harvard Review, Tin House, Columbia: A Journal of Literature and Art, and anthologized in The Best American Poetry (1997, 2001, and 2010) and in Take Three: AGNI New Poets Series (Graywolf Press, 1996), an anthology series featuring the work of 3 emerging poets in each volume. He has received fellowships and grants from the Fine Arts Work Center, the Ohio Arts Council, the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference, Yaddo, and the MacDowell Colony.Graywolf Press Website > Author Page: Thomas Sayers Ellis Ellis is a contributing editor to Callaloo and a consulting editor to A Public Space. He compiled and edited Quotes Community: Notes for Black Poets (University of Michigan Press, Poets on Poetry Series).BlueFlower Arts > Author's Booking Agent > Author Page His 1st full-length collection, The Maverick Room, was published by Graywolf Press and won the John C. Zacharis First Book Award from Ploughshares.''Don Lee, "Postscripts: Zacharis Award Winner Thomas Sayers Ellis," ''Ploughshares, Winter 2006-2007. Web, Apr. 25, 2018. The book takes as its subject the social, geographical and historical neighborhoods of Washington, D.C., bringing different tones of voice to bear on the various quadrants of the city.Bios of 2005 Whiting Writer's Award Recipients He is also the author of a chapbook The Genuine Negro Hero (Kent State University Press, 2001) and the chaplet Song On (Wintered Press 2005).[http://winteredpress.blogspot.com/2006/06/song-on-thomas-sayers-ellis.html Wintered Press Blog: Excerpt from Song On > By Thomas Sayers Ellis] Writing Ellis is known in the poetry community as a literary activist and innovator,Bios of 2005 Whiting Writer's Award Recipients whose poems "resist limitations and rigorously embrace wholeness."[http://www.bu.edu/agni/interviews/online/2005/ellis.html AGNI Online > Notes Toward a New Duty Now for the Future: An Interview with Thomas Sayers Ellis > by Kelsea Habecker Smith] Recognition Awards * 2005: Whiting Writers' Award2005 Whiting Writer's Award Recipients * 2006: John C. Zacharis First Book Award for The Maverick Room. Publications Poetry *''Take Three 1'' (by Thomas Sayers Ellis, Larissa Szporluk, Joe Osterhaus; edited by Askold Melnyczuk). St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1996. ISBN 978-1-55597-239-4 *''The Genuine Negro Hero'' (chapbook). Kent, OH, & London: Kent State University Press, 2001. ISBN 978-0-87338-704-0 *''Song On'' (chapbook). Minneapolis, MN: WinterRed Press, 2005. *''The Maverick Room: Poems''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2005. ISBN 978-1-55597-414-5 *''Ways to Be Black in a Poem''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2006. *''Skin Inc.: Identity repair poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2010, 2013. ISBN 1-55597-567-4 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Sayers Ellis, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 24, 2018. Anthologized * * * * * * * See also * List of U.S. poets References * Author Website * BlueFlower Arts > Author's Booking Agent > Author Page *Don Lee, "Postscripts: Zacharis Award Winner Thomas Sayers Ellis," ''Ploughshares, Winter 2006-2007. Web, Apr. 25, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems *Thomas Sayers Ellis at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose * [http://www.pw.org/content/qampa_eady_sees_cave_canem_success Poets & Writers News & Trends > Q&A: Eady Sees Cave Canem Success > By Thomas Sayers Ellis > Nov/Dec 2006] ;Audio / video *Thomas Sayers Ellis at YouTube * Audio: WAMU - 88.5 FM - American University Radio > Interview with Thomas Sayers Ellis > Sept. 21, 2004 * Audio Interview: WCPN Radio (NPR) > Thomas Sayers Ellis * [http://www.moma.org/explore/multimedia/audios/136/1184 Audio: MoMA: Multimedia: Thomas Sayers Ellis: The New Perform-A-Form (2008)] ;Books *Thomas Sayers Ellis at Amazon.com ;About * Publisher's Weekly: 'Identity Repair Poet: PW Talks with Thomas Sayers Ellis' (2010) *"Is this the End of the Era of the Important Inappopriate Literary Man?" at Jezebel Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:American poets Category:American photographers Category:Sarah Lawrence College faculty Category:Lesley University faculty Category:Case Western Reserve University faculty Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Brown University alumni Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people)